


Ben and The Bens

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [8]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: EON'S NOT A REAL BEN!!!!!!, Except Non Ben, He's a homophobe, M/M, Multi, The Bens are fags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilgax destroyed the worlds...<br/>NOW ALL THE BENS LIVE TOGETHER<br/>GAYNESS ENSUES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to know the Bens...

Non Ben Ten was sleeping until he heard a loud bang! And the sound of Mad shouting, “Oh fuck the table why don’t ya!”  
Non Ben 10 sighed. Ever since that squidward impersonator Vilgax destroyed all the universes expect his own, all of the other Ben 10’s now lived in his house and the worst part of it was that they were all extremely, so freaking ginormously, ultraly-huge, loads of thousands of gay.  
It wasn’t enough that he was the only Ben without a watch, but was the only Ben that liked girls. He was a huge homophobe and he hated it when the other Ben’s decided to get jiggy just to piss him off.  
Non Ben walked out into the kitchen and saw original Ben 10 and Mad Ben and Albedo standing there. He noticed that Albedo had put wheels, flaming rims and a driver’s wheel on the kitchen table. “Take me home my invention!” he said and drove the table straight through the wall, leaving a giant hole in its place. Unfortunately he didn’t get far because from where they were standing they saw him crash right into the tree outside where poor Gwen Ten had been sitting. The force killed her. The table exploded in style like in the movies.  
“No you bastard! You’ll let Eon in you bloody twat!” Mad shouted at him. Just then, Eon poked his head in the gaping hole and looked around. All Bens shouted.  
“GET OUT OF HERE EON! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU’RE NOT A REAL TENNYSON!” Instantly, tears appeared in Eon’s eyes and he ran from the scene, much pleasing to the Bens.  
Ben 10,000 walked in the door and waved. “I’m home Ben’s. I got everyone’s grocery’s.” All Bens ran in and waited for their gifts. Ben 10, 000 looked through his brown paper grocery bag that somehow fit everything in there. He pulled out few items. “A magazine for Ben 23, a razor for Nega, a pistol for Bad, some women sized weights for Mad, a tombstone for Gwen, this picture of Rook for original Ben, this Azmyth stress ball for Albedo and…” he poured everything out of the paper bag. “…this paper bag for Zarro.” He said putting the bag over Benzarro’s head.  
Non Ben sighed loudly which got everyone’s attention. They all looked at him, “What?”  
He sighed again, “I just miss when I had the house to myself.” He stated.  
“Please! You just want us to go because we’re all fags!” Bad Ben growled. “You’re not even on the fridge calendar for who’s turn it is to sex up, speaking of which….” All the Ben’s looked at the calendar and clapped happily. “Alright! Looks like it’s you and me tonight Bad,” said Mad, raising his brows up and down. “It’s also, original Ben with teenage Albedo.”  
“Get me off that list!” Albedo shouted from the rubble.  
“And Nega with Zarro.”  
Non Ben looked at Nega and saw him look to the ground. Now he understood why Nega was so depressed, he was always getting raped.  
Just then, Paradox appeared in an instant, holding a baby for some reason which was also grinning at them. It looked just like Paradox. “Good news Bens,” he said.  
“You went back in time and stopped all of the universes from being destroyed?” Non Ben said hopefully.  
Paradox smiled friendly at non Ben and said, “Shut the fuck up Non Ben. That’s not it at all. The good news is Vilgax is dead, the bad news is I’m an asshole and you’ll be living together forever.”  
Non Ben fell on his knees and began to cry as all the Bens began to break out into a musical, singing the entire playlist from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.


	2. First day of school...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of School?  
> GAYNESS ENSUES!

Non Ben was getting ready for his day at school. He was happy that summer was over so he could see his STRAIGHT friends again, but then again…. He wasn’t happy. The other Ben’s were going to school with him. He walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Mad was standing by the mirror and spraying his hair with hair spray. “Oh yeah, three more coats ought to do it.”  
Original Ben was popping pimples and crying. “I’m so ugly today!” he cried. “I can’t live with the ugliness!” he screamed and jumped out of the window while Bad Ben laughed at him. Nega was behind the shower curtain, taking a shower and probably cutting himself. Zarro was in the shower too, not washing himself, but playing with the water down the bottom that bubbled up.  
23 was taking selfies of himself and Gwen 10 was brushing her teeth. They were all getting ready to be gay in the school grounds.  
Ben 10, 000 called from downstairs. “Are you kids ready yet?”  
“NOT UNTIL I’M BEAUTIFUL!!!” Original Ben cried and climbed back through the window.  
“And I still haven’t taken my shower, alright. You two scooch over, I’m coming in,” Bad threw off his towel and walked in the shower with the other two.  
Once everyone was ready they all walked into the mini bus and sat down. Ben 10, 000 poked his head out of the driver’s seat window and looked up at the roof. “Albedo, aren’t you coming?” he called.  
Albedo stood on the roof top with the ironing board tied to his back with rocket boosters and a fish bowl on his head. “No, this jet pack will take me to my home planet!” he flew high in the air, and then went into a nose dive suddenly. Gwen was walking to the bus when she noticed it. She screamed and started to run. Albedo landed on her and she DIED again.  
“Okay, have fun you kids,” Ben 10, 000 began to drive to school. The lone straight Ben sat in the mini bus. He was sad because he was straight. Straight man surrounded by faggots of himself. Sadly, ABBA had come onto the radio and all the Bens started to sing along.  
“See that girl, watch that scene? She is the dancing queen!”  
Non Ben… pulled out a gun! And pointed it at his head. Sadly, there was a bump and it shot outside the window, just where Gwen was running after them still with scorch marks and her hair burned off. The bullet went in her head and she fell behind.  
“Have fun at school Bens!” Ben 10, 000 drove away as the boys walked into the gates. Not a moment later had Mad walked to the nearest tree and started peeing on it. “This is my school now!”  
“I’m not ready for exams! I’ll fail because my face is gross!” Ben cried. Nega sighed, “Do exactly as I do,” he pulled a sword and stabbed himself.  
Mad Ben began to scream, “No! I was going to tell him!” he raised the tiny box in his hand and cried. “IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU EON!!!” he shouted as Eon walked passed the gates. He looked at them right as all the Bens pulled out guns and started shooting him.  
Eon’s screams faded into the background for Non Ben as he saw the girl of his dreams walking across the road. It was none other than the High School slut, Julie. He knew he smelled STD’s in the air.  
She waved at him and picked up her pace. But then she was run over. All her blood and guts flew out until she was nothing but a pile of blood mess on the road. The worst part was that Non Ben recognised the bus that did it. Ben 10, 000 who had reversed and stuck his head out the window. “I’m sorry, what time am I picking you guys up?” he asked.  
Zarro run around the back of the mini bus and started to eat the remains of the school slut. Ben 10, 000 looked behind and sighed, “Well shit, now we have to take him to the doctor’s for an aids check.”  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Paradox comes back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAD BEN WENT OUT?  
> VILGAX RETURNS?  
> GAYNESS ENSUES

Non Ben stood at his bedroom window, staring out at the night sky and Eon standing beside a tree, crying like he normally did. It was around three a.m. which was normally when Mad came home from his normal gay, punk rave parties. It was a school night. Ben 10, 000 was probably down stairs, sitting in front of the door with his arms crossed; being all pissy because Mad didn’t tell him he was leaving. Non-Ben saw, right on cue Mad be hurled out of a car doing a hundred miles an hour and landing on his ass, shouting – “You fucking bitch! Haha! You hot ass! You got me!” he began to laugh loudly.  
He stood up and pulled out a gun when he saw Eon. Eon ran up the street screaming as Mad began to shoot at him. “Get out of here! Eon, you freak!”  
Unfortunately, one of the stray bullets from the gun hit Gwen who was walking across the street from the library. Non-Ben sighed and went back to bed.  
A few hours later, at 7 a.m. everyone had gotten up. They were eating an amazing breakfast that was covered in glitter and food colouring because Ben 10, 000 wanted the boys to embrace their incredible gayness. Non-Ben sighed and sat back in his chair, watching the other Ben’s fight, text or do whatever other gay thing they normally did. Ben 10,000 took off his GREEN apron. “Well, Breakfast is done. Time for me to take Zarro to the vet to get his aids check,” he said, pulling out a small cat cage. “Come on, Zarro, into your cage.”  
“I can’t take it anymore!” Albedo shouted, throwing his arms around in the air. “I’m done with you idiots! I am going home!” Albedo smashed out the window and ran out of sight of the other Ben’s.  
A few hours later Ben and all the bens went to school. Gwen had apparently been dragged off the ground by a pack of hungry wolves IN BELLWOOD during the night.  
Non-Ben sat in the room, watching the teacher flirt with Bad because she thought he was the best looking Ben and apparently didn’t know about their infamous gayness. Non-Ben watched the clock, hoping that Paradox was only kidding about ditching them in the first chapter of this fanfic. Eon was standing outside the school with a knife and a hockey mask, trying to look threatening so that the Bens knew that he was pissed at them not letting him in the house, not even Zarro would let him use his doggy kennel.  
Suddenly, Ben 10,000 came walking in the room. “Good news everyone! Zarro doesn’t have aids!” he let Zarro out of the cage.  
“You fool 10,000! You let Zarro out of the cage! He’ll kill us all!” Bad shouted as Zarro began running around the room and eating all the students. Everyone began to run around, trying to avoid Zarro and in the rush accidently knocked the teacher’s blonde wig off, revealing it to be VILGAX in disguise!  
Mad started laughing because Vilgax was totally trying to get into Bad Ben’s pants and Nega killed himself with a chainsaw which he randomly pulled out of nowhere. Vilgax jumped up and started to shoot everyone with a pistol, shouting, “You have to die! You’ve seen my face!”  
He shot everyone in the room, except for the Ben’s. Ben 10,000 pulled out a rifle and shot vilgax in the boob and Vilgax died. Zarro began to eat Vilgax’s remains. “Oh, hell! Now, I have to get him checked for rabies!”  
The Ben’s all left school five hours early because everyone was dead. Eon jumped out from behind the tree and started dancing like a maniac in the middle of the road with a knife. “I’m going to kill all of you now, because yo-“  
Eon was hit by a car and it reversed on him too. Rook poked his head out of the car. It was Bro Rook. “Bro! I hit something!” he shouted, looking at whatever he ran over. Mad ran over to Rook and shouted, “Baby!”  
“WHAT?! You’re gay with Rook?!!” Ben shouted in shock.  
“No, we’re married,” Mad said showing his diamond ring. “I stole it.”  
Suddenly, Paradox showed up and said, “Your universes are back… actually they were never destroyed.”  
“WHAT?!” Non-Ben screamed. “Then why did you tell us they were?!”  
“Because I wanted to fuck with you!” Paradox laughed and started dancing to the entire rocky horror musical. Mad was dancing next to him, singing: “Toucha toucha toucha touch me!” and Non-Ben started to cry again.  
“I’m back,” Albedo said.  
TO BE CONTINUED?


	4. Goodbye, Bens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BENS ARE LEAVING  
> MORE GAYNESS

It was a sad night for all of them. All of the Bens had gone out to the club to celebrate their last night together. Non Ben sat in silence, whilst Original Ben and Bad Ben were arm wrestling in front of him.  
“You’re going to lose Bad! I always come out on top!” Ben snickered.  
“On top? You look more like a bitch to me!” Bad growled. Mad was on stage doing karaoke and singing the song “Never gonna give you up” by Rick Astley. His husbondo was near the stage clapping and shouting, “Yes! Sing that shit bro!”  
Ben 10,000 was trying to get the waitresses attention by transforming into Fourmugasaur and waving all his arms. Nega was taking all the knives from the table and was probably going to make use of them later. Gwen was putting her napkin in her collar as a nib. Zarro head-butted the table to grab his napkin in his teeth and started chewing on it. 23 just texted his people and cheered, “I’m coming home my peeps!”  
Albedo sat inbetween Ben and Bad Ben, looking murderous and most likely plotting how to kill the faggots. Ben 10,000 called all the Bens back to the table and smashed his cup on the table to get everyone’s attention.  
“Good, now that I have everyone’s attention, I just want to say that we’re all going to miss each other, we can’t hide that. I mean, we have all touched each other’s hearts…. And bodies in some way.” Non Ben gagged. He definitely wasn’t going to miss that. “But we will always remember each other, forever and ever. As long as our gayness lives!”  
The other club peoples began to clap as Ben 10,000 sat down. Suddenly, a cry rang out from the back of the club. It was Julie, she stood on one of the tables and shouted, “I can’t take it anymore! Ben!” she looked right at him. “I love you! From the moment I first looked at you I knew I’d lose my 10th virginity to you!”  
Non Ben’s eyes filled with tears, “OH Julie! I love you too!” he cried. “Not you Ben!” Julie snapped, “Him!”  
Non Ben looked behind himself and saw Zarro. “What?!” he cried. “But he’s just a zombie version of me!”  
Zarro shook his head, “Ben hate whore face…. Ben like Ben!”  
Non Ben was shocked. He liked Julie, Julie liked Zarro and god fucking damn it Zarro liked him!  
Original Ben slammed his hands on the table, “You can’t like him Zarro! Because I love him!” he shouted.  
“Your feelings are relative! I love him!” Bad Ben shouted. “No! I do!” 23 yelled.  
“Lame…I guess I do too,” Nega rolled his eyes.  
“Me too!” Gwen screamed.  
“EEW! Gross Gwen! That’s like… your cousin!” Original Ben gagged.  
“But-“  
“Get out! Get out right now you sicko!” Ben 10,000 snapped and punched a hole in the wall next to him. Gwen left the room in an instant.  
A moment later, all of the Bens were attacking Non Ben and pulling him screaming, “He’s mine!”  
“Ha! Weirdos,” Mad rolled his eyes.  
The roof suddenly collapsed and Vilgax jumped in. Only it wasn’t Vilgax,….It was his mother. With the blonde wig and makeup and everything girlly, other than that looked exactly like her son.  
“Holy crap, it’s our teacher,” Bad said.  
“That’s right!”she shouted. “I’m here to kill you for killing my son! How did I find out you ask? He didn’t call and his friend dobbed you in!”  
Eon walked out from behind her, “Ha! Now you guys wish I was apart of your group!”  
“No not really,” Mad yawned. Eon frowned and cried, “Oh….OH WILL I EVER BE A BEN!!!!????” he started to cry and ran out.  
“I’m going to kill you dried up douche bags!” she pulled out a gun. Paradox appeared and pulled out a bigger gun. “Get back in the whore house Mrs Vilgax, I’m taking these boys home.”  
There was a silence, the room dimmed and a spot light appeared on the Bens as tears filled in their eyes. They all held Non Ben’s hands. “Ben,….we’ve only known each other for like… two weeks and we’ve come to love you greatly. We….we….” Original Ben began to sob more. “We will always want you!” They all gave Non Ben a goodbye kiss at a time, which Non Ben was trying to run away from especially since Zarro just kinda licked all up his face. They all walked over to Paradox and waited to go home.  
“Wait! What about me!” Julie cried.  
The Bens all laughed. “Oh come on! Even Zarro has standards bitch!” Mad yelled, and then they were gone.  
Non Ben sat in silence, a single tear run down his cheek. “I love you guys too….”  
“Die bitch!” Mrs Vilgax screamed at him.  
“Shit…”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night made this fanfic! Please check out her profile to see who she is! :D


End file.
